love at the end of life
by Chromaticrainbow
Summary: What happens when Sana relises her problems because of Akito teasing her? This goes out to all who think that life has no meaning... Find the meaning.. and live life. PG for suicide...


I dunno what has gotten into me, but I just wanted to write something like this, and I thought that Kodomo no Omacha seemed perfect...   
  
Love at the end of life...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
D e d i c a t e d t o   
N e k o - C h a n  
J X D  
~ *  
  
Love at the end of life...  
  
"I'm so tiered!" I thought out loud as I walked down the street towards my house.  
  
"Are you?" I heard a voice say behind me. I instantly recognized the voice, blushed and turned to see a boy with amber hair.  
  
"Yeah, and what do you care?" I said as coldly as I could.  
  
"I don't." He said, and walked up closer to me. My face got an exceptional color of lobster red.  
  
"What do you want, Hayama?" I asked with a sigh, just to get away from his face.  
  
"I wanted to know." He said, I could feel his eyes burn deep holes in my skull.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, my cheeks flaring even more.  
  
"Do you have an English partner?"   
  
"What? oh, no... I was going to ask Fuka." I said, a bit depressed.   
  
"Are you ok? Where you expecting something else?" He said, a small smile played on his lips.   
  
.......That was it...........  
  
"STOP DOING THAT!!" I yelled, he backed away, startled by my outburst.  
  
"Doing what?" He asked, his monotone voice starting to sound hurt.   
  
"STOP TEASING ME!!!" I stared, I took in a deep breath. 'Here I go, I've wanted to get this off my chest for a while. This is my chance!'  
  
"I haven't-"  
  
"YES!!" I noticed a few angry faces popping out of their houses. "Yes indeed you have. You've been mean, nasty and almost everything in between!! you come over and hug me when no ones looking." He was hiding his face under his bangs. "You kiss me, you touch me! You try everything! Tell me, are you attracted to me or are you just practicing? Because I can't take this any more!!!" I said, feeling a little hoarse.   
  
"I've got Tsuyoshi swooning over me, and Naozumi trying to get me in his bed. If one more person is trying to get me for popularity, then I'm going to end up killing my self!!" He suddenly looked up, a worried look plastered on his face.  
  
"Your not... Are you?"   
  
"I'm not sure... I might..." I started looking to the ground, tears in my eyes. " Every thing is so tiring... And I found out that Aya is my friend because she want to be popular..." I said, letting the tears flow freely... He looked at me is sorrow, as he tried to hold onto me... I backed away...  
  
"People only see two things when they look at me... A pretty face, and a popular t.v series. I'm more then that..." I said, I finally looked up into his eyes. He saw the pain in my eyes, and started to let his own eyes tear up.  
  
"Don't touch me... Akuma.. . You killed your mother, and you will kill me now... you where the last straw... You killed me and God will never forgive you."  
  
I stared at her, my eyes watering. I fell to the floor weeping... I might as well die along with her... I cause nothing but pain. She stared down at me in hatred. and walked away, her tears falling to the ground.   
  
But I would've sworn they where droplets of blood...  
I got up, and walked after her... I followed her to the park, and sat on the swing. She took out scissors, and cut her knee... She smiled, as though enjoying the pain. She looked my way, and motioned for me to come near.  
  
I flowed to her, as though I was under a spell, and fell into her arms. I started to cry.  
  
She looked down, confused. Some of the sparkles in her eyes returned. She picked up my head and whipped away a tear.   
  
I felt hope as she stroked my tear away, but, then her unique self did not return as she took the scissors and stabbed me in the hand. I wanted to yell, but some how, I couldn't. All I heard, was her voice saying, "Save me Akito-kun..."  
  
"I love you..." I said, as soon as my voice came back.  
  
I gasped and looked down to the young man that I loved...  
  
....and loved me back....  
  
I bent down and kissed him, feeling as though my life was flying through the air...  
*Both*  
  
You may think your life has no meaning, As well as your never ending tunnel, but in life you find love, and in tunnels, you find a light.  
  
Find them both at the same time, and you will achieve true happiness, no matter famed or not...  
~*~  
  
That... Just came out of nowhere...  
  
but my heart... what happens to me, will often happen to the characters I write about, that is my light. can you find yours?  
  
I wrote this to all those who think life has no meaning, I was there... review and tell me, does this reach out to you, or am I just using my light for useless things...?   
  
love  
Sakura Mizuko... 


End file.
